


Crush Culture

by terificallyCatastrophic (orphan_account)



Category: Incel, Incel Meme, Incels, r/incels
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discord - Freeform, High School, M/M, highschool, if incels exist im gonna make something fun from it, um yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terificallyCatastrophic
Summary: In a desperate, almost cartoonishly unrealistic, attempt to lower bullying, the staff at Reyddet High School assigns a 'Special Friend' program to try and get kids to grow closer to each other.In typical enemies-to-lovers/slash fic fashion, Chad and Virgil get paired up.Named after the Conan Gray song for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Chad Strider/Virgil Walker, Virgin/Chad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Crush Culture

Virgil had earbuds in and phone out. He was hunched over it, trying to disappear into an ocean of students. He wasn't scared of the cafeteria, but he sure as hell wasn't going to make himself an easy target for the bullies this new school was sure to have. He opened his spotify and started bumping to Crush Culture. He had already gotten his lunch, so he just sat and ate his cold chicken sandwich. He sneaked a glance up at who was near him. He was sitting at the end of a table, so no one really had to sit next to him, but there was a group of girls sitting next to him, all of them were conventionally attractive. Virgil looked back down at his sandwich. As Virgil made his way to the second verse, a tall, broad, and somewhat muscular dude sat down at a separate table behind him. _Chad Strider._

Chad was the tallest boy in Virgil's grade, the most charming, and definitely the most attractive. He had a blonde fohawk and the largest triceps in the school. That didn't mean much, considering the fact that they were high schoolers, and no one was _that_ buff, but it was still impressive. Chad was laughing at something his slightly less handsome friend said, and his voice was like velvet on puppy ears. It was smoother than a buffed car, deeper than a jet turbine, and as confident as a politician during a debate. _God, Virgil hated him._

Chad had everything Virgil wanted, and more. And he sure as hell didn't appreciate it. Chad acted like he was humble and that he didn't see the privileges he was given, when Virgil knew that he knew. There was no way Chad didn't see how hot he was, or how charming he was, or even how smart he was! Virgil frowned and looked away from him. He took another bite from his sandwich and opened his 'Fuck Chad' playlist.

"Students? May I please have your attention?" Virgil looked up at the Dean of Students, Monica Dewey, who was holding a microphone and was tapping on it with her long acrylic nails. "I have an announcement to make! I'm sure you will be excited to hear it."

A hush certainly didn't fall over the crowd, it took about 3 minutes for them all to shut up, and even then they were still whispering back and forth. Chad was completely quiet, he was looking at the dean with intense focus. The girls next to Virgil were still gossiping.

"We've gotten several complaints from parents about bullying, and we've considered several options on how to combat this issue. I hope you all know bullying is wrong, but that doesn't seem to be working. We've decided to up the ante and assign you all a special friend!" Ms. Dewey looked incredibly excited about this, as though this was the highlight of her career. "Many of you stick to your cliques and never meet anyone else, and that can lead to exclusion and name calling. This is a serious issue, and to deal with this everyone will be assigned someone quite different from them, and they will be partnered up for group projects, work together for their mandatory volunteer work, and just be friends in general."

The entire cafeteria groaned. This seemed like something that would only happen in a Disney Channel Original Movie, or some sort of dumb slash fic, but the staff seemed to be grasping at straws for how to deal with the 'bullying' that happened at school.

"I know this sounds like an awful way to force this, but I think this will work!" Ms. Dewey smiled nervously, as the kids collectively rolled her eyes. "I did anticipate this reaction, so to take care of this we will have an appeal process. If your special friend isn't clicking with you, is bullying you, or upsets you in some way or another, you can speak to the counselors and me about it. You will be getting an email about who your special friend is on your school email, so please try to check that in the next few weeks!"

This was awful news for Virgil. He didn't have a clique to begin, or even acquaintances he could hope to end up with. Whoever he ended up with would be an anxiety ridden partnership. He bit his lip tapped his feet. He closed his eyes. He could feel everyone staring at him, and he could hear them whispering about how he was a freak. He felt them push him out of his chair in the cafeteria, and he saw them all giggling at him.

Virgil took a deep breath like the counselor showed him and took out the purple suicide hotline ball he kept in his backpack and started to squeeze it and felt things go back to normal. He opened his eyes and things were normal.

He took a bite of his sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil isn't the only beta in this fic, I also have to thank my friend John who helped me come up with the title and reviewed this first chapter.


End file.
